Position to Win
Position to Win is a song by American rap trio Migos. Lyrics Oh, Huncho did this? DJ Durel Steppin' up (Up), always take the risk (Up, up) Livin' life (Life), go hard and don't quit (Go hard) Drip, splash like the ice on the wrist (Brr, brr, brr, brr) That's a call I can't miss (Brr, hello) Set my goals like a go, hit the switch (Go, go) Work, work, work, check it off the checklist (Work, work, work) In a position to win (Win), in a position to go (Go) In a position to win (Win), in a position to go (Go) In a position to win (Uh, uh), in a position to go (Uh) In a position to win (Uh), in a position to go (Uh, uh) 'Bout that action ('Bout that action) Let's get active (Let's get active) That's what I'm askin' (What I'm askin') Like what's happenin'? (What's happenin'?) Skrrt skrrt, but don't crash it (No) My diamonds clashin' (Baow) Like an accident (Woop, woop) I take high risks 'cause I'm passionate (High risk, go) I get it fast, I'm grippin' the bag, I'm dashin' it (I get it fast, woo) We 'bout to go undefeated in all of the matches (Undefeated, go) We did it first, you do it the same, exactly (We did it first, hey, yeah) Woo, woo, woo, woo (Go, uh) Woo, woo, woo, woo (Hey) Woo, woo, woo, woo (What?) Woo, woo, woo, woo (Yessir, skrrt skrrt) In a position to win (Win), in a position to go (Go) In a position to win (Win), in a position to go (Go) In a position to win (Uh, uh), in a position to go (Uh) In a position to win (Uh), in a position to go (Uh, uh, Offset) I'm a star player, W's over L's Touch down, the crowd yells Succeed and we never fail Whew, we out of here, yeah Ooh, we gotta prevail We comin' to raise hell They hatin', they want us to fail They was sleepin' on the gang and we bombed on 'em (Bombed on 'em) We got 35 yards on the fourth on 'em Skrrt skrrt, whew, hah, we outta here, whew, he gone It's a touch down, we home Been through the struggle, we strong Teamwork, dreamwork, nobody did it alone We hungry, eat to the bone Nobody can copy and clone In the position to win What you gon' do when you won? We gotta go a lil' harder Learn from mistakes, be smarter In a position to win (Win), in a position to go (Go) In a position to win (Win), in a position to go (Go) In a position to win (Uh, uh), in a position to go (Uh) In a position to win (Uh), in a position to go (Uh, uh) In a position to win, in a position to go (Go) I'm turnin' the knob on ten (Ten) And pushin' the pedal the floor (Floor) I'm learnin' from all my losses (Losses) I am the player and coach (Coach) Look at the dab, it's awesome (Awesome) Grab your pad, take notes (Notes) I'm on the boat, they ridin' the wave With no life vest, come float (Float) I'm in a position, you in a position What is you complainin' for? (Why?) I'm in a position to win You in a position to lose, for sure (For sure) I got back my groove, I'm makin' a move And I get the champion dough (Nah) We came from the bottom and now we on top and we just gon' keep levelin' up (Up) We here to go platinum and then we go diamond, go put the gold medal up (Up) And we be rockin' so much gold 'cause we got the Midas touch (Midas) Thinkin' that they in the race but they know ain't no competition with us (Nah) In a position to win (Win), in a position to go (Go) In a position to win (Win), in a position to go (Go) In a position to win (Uh, uh), in a position to go (Uh) In a position to win (Uh), in a position to go (Uh, uh) Oh, Huncho did this? DJ Durel Why It Sucks # The beat is awful and literally has nothing good about it. It lacks any bass and sounds very annoying and almost non-existant. # The lyrics are stupid and repetitive. In fact they are pretty much stereotypical mumble rap lyrics (ex. "Drip, splash like the ice on the wrist") # This is an embarrassment to the Migos' career # This could possibly be the worst Migos song ever along with "Look At My Dab" Official Audio Category:Migos Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2019 Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.